prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (March 27, 2018)
The March 27, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on March 27, 2018. Summary Both Mark Andrews and Tony Nese were defeated in brutal fashion by Drew Gulak in the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament; both competitors seek retribution, thus WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick decided the best course of action was to have them square off for consideration of who would earn the right to battle Gulak first. Andrews was immediately at a disadvantage, squaring off against a larger and more powerful opponent in The Premier Athlete. Using his strength to his advantage, Nese worked to keep his opponent on defense, but the Welsh Superstar’s speed and agility allowed him to keep the bout competitive. As Nese continued to apply pressure to his opponent, Andrews put his incredible resilience on display. Andrews kept The Premier Athlete from sustaining momentum, escaped counters and holds from Nese and turned up the volume of his attacks. Following a jaw-dropping moonsault on the outside, Nese recovered inside the ring and took Andrews down from the top rope. Irate, The Premier Athlete increased the intensity of his attacks, but he remained unable to secure a pinfall. Taking Andrews down on the outside, Nese prepared to execute a moonsault of his own, but the Welsh Superstar rolled away. The two exchanged blows and near-falls, pushing each other to their respective limits. As Nese attempted to take down his opponent with a powerslam, Andrews countered into a Stundog Millionaire before seizing the opportunity to execute an incredible Shooting Star Press for the win.After the match, Andrews told WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick that he wanted a match against Gulak, and Maverick granted the Superstar’s wish for next week. Sitting down with WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick, Cedric Alexander and Mustafa Ali shared their excitement about competing on The Grandest Stage of Them All for the vacant WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Alexander and Ali expressed their respect for each other, but tensions mounted when Alexander claimed he would leave WrestleMania as champion. Ali pointed out that every time his opponent has an opportunity to win the title, he comes up short. Countering the end of his friend’s story, Ali believed that he will emerge victorious in the match. Despite their friendship, it was clear that both Cruiserweights are willing to do whatever it takes to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Kalisto, TJP and Tozawa are all former WWE Cruiserweight Champions, while NXT Superstar Buddy Murphy was determined to make a statement and prove he is the future of WWE 205 Live in an epic Fatal 4-Way Match. As the match got underway, Kalisto and Tozawa – who were offered this match for keeping the peace between Hideo Itami and Lince Dorado last week – immediately charged each other. As they focused on each other, Buddy Murphy and a very overconfident TJP exchanged blows. With Tozawa and Kalisto engaged with one another, TJP attempted to form an alliance with Murphy. When the Australian Superstar accepted, TJP immediately betrayed him and took control of the bout. Showing off his trademark showmanship, TJP managed to lock both Tozawa and Kalisto in a double submission hold. Although Kalisto fought back at Tozawa’s expense, The Duke of Dab fended off his aggressors until Murphy returned to the ring and laid waste to all three of his opponents outside the ring. It took the combined teamwork of Tozawa and Kalisto to stop Murphy’s offense. The two Superstars began arguing and preventing one another from battling TJP inside the ring. This allowed The Fil-Am Flash to show off his innovative submission ability, first executing another double submission and a Cloverleaf on Tozawa before Murphy once again spoiled TJP’s reign. All four Superstars brawled before Tozawa took down TJP on the outside with a dive. Kalisto followed up with a high-risk maneuver of his own. Not to be outdone, Murphy took down all three of his opponents with a jaw-dropping dive. The battle continued to rage inside the ring with bodies flying off the top rope that led to an incredible sequence that saw TJP with Kalisto in a submission hold, Buddy Murphy pinning The Duke of Dab and Akira Tozawa launching off the top rope onto all three competitors with a senton. Tension between Kalisto and Tozawa boiled over when each broke up a pinfall. Their argument allowed Murphy to take out both Superstars, only to be caught in a kneebar from TJP. Once again working together, Kalisto and Tozawa pulled TJP out of the ring, but Murphy took them down with a corkscrew dive. Narrowly escaping the Australian, The Duke of Dab made his way back in the ring, ready to take down Murphy. Unfortunately for the first-ever Cruiserweight Champion, Murphy countered the Detonation Kick and executed Murphy’s Law for an incredible victory. Results ; ; *Mark Andrews defeated Tony Nese *Buddy Murphy defeated Akira Tozawa, Kalisto and TJP in a Fatal 4-Way match to be the #1 Contendership for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-27-18 205 Live 1.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 2.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 3.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 4.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 5.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 6.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 7.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 8.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 9.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 10.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 11.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 12.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 13.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 14.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 15.jpg 3-27-18 205 Live 16.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #70 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #70 at WWE.com * 205 Live #70 on WWE Network Category:2018 events